Naruto's Harem-A Series of One-Shots
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: A series of one shot's paring Naruto with women from other anime's and shows. First Chapter- Tachibana Mizuki has to alter her course and finds herself somewhere she did not intend to be. Being lost she meets a young blonde. Rated M for lemons.


Naruto's Harem- A Series of One-Shots

Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content

**Author's note-This will be a series of one-shot's or two shot's paring Naruto with women from other anime's, shows,** **etc. First up this particular story is starring Naruto with Tachibana Mizuki, a very large breasted woman from the anime Gravion. Also this is a far-fetched story.**

Story one**\- **Miss Mizuki's Journey

Chapter one- Miss Mizuki's Ship

In mid-day in the middle of space a small red, blue and yellow spacecraft lazily drifted in the cold darkness of space, stars and planets off in the distance.

Inside the small cockpit of the spaceship was filled with dashes, controls, screens and a single chair. Sitting in the large white chair was a busty woman currently lying back, deep in sleep, wearing a purple cat-suit that hugged her curvaceous body, revealing much of her insanely large cleavage. She had soft creamy skin and her hair was bright orange, up in a ponytail. The woman was space captain Miss Tachibana Mizuki and she was far from home.

Leaned back in her chair she relaxed. _Another peaceful day to myself._ As she relaxed an alarm interrupted the silence, loudly beeping. She moaned not wanting to open her eyes, trying to enjoy a day to herself. The brash beeping continued and she knew it wouldn't stop unless her convening. Unhappily she opened her eyes and leaned forward checking her dash to see what was wrong. Immediately her eyes grew wide, she noticed her vessel had a system failure.

"Crap." She identified she needed to land somewhere close or risk being stranded, lost in space. Looking out of the cockpit, off in the distance she saw a green and blue foreign world. With no other option she decided there she would land. Quickly she pressed a few buttons on her dash and changed her ships coordinates, turning towards the foreign world. In an instant the engines roared with power, blasting towards the planet.

In no time the ship soared through the atmosphere of the foreign world and arrived near the planet's surface. Slowly descending down she brought out her landing gear and landed in a lush forest, gently landing in a clearing, then turning a switch to shut off the engine. Once she came to a halt she sat back in her chair frustrated. _Great. Won't be leaving here anytime soon. _

Looking out of her cockpit she saw nothing but lush forest for miles, having no idea where she was, nor what this planet bore, not knowing what to expect. With no other option she decided to take a look around, sitting around would get her nowhere. She stood up from her seat and leaned forward pulling a latch, opening the cockpit of her spaceship the door unhinging. Once open she jumped out of her ship, falling ten feet, landing perfectly on the green ground.

Looking around nothing was in sight for miles, nothing but greenery and wild life, a ghost town. With no other option she selected a direction and began walking forward looking for any sign of life.

Time passed. She walked and walked, the minutes passing, finding nothing sweating heavier her leather suit getting tighter and tighter around her fat tits. She had to admit the scenery was nice but all of that was overshadowed by the ghost town. After a stretch of time she wanted to give up, tired of finding nothing, nobody._ Is there anything on this fucking planet? _She became motionless in the forest wanting to throw in the towel.

By some means just before she was about to turn back and give up. Off in the distance she heard the sound of someone. Quickly she proceeded to follow the noise, her pace quickened. As she progressed closer it sounded like a man grunting. Walking further the man's grunts became louder.

She slowed down as she grew closer to the sound. Passing a tree in a clearing she came to a halt. Looking behind the tree she found a young teenager with spiky blonde hair, his toned muscular body open to the air with his shirt off. She watched as he punched a tree with his bare fits, each punch landing a powerful blow, destroying the bark on the tree and rustling the leaves around him.

She was stunned to see what damage his fists would cause. _What power. _She looked over the young blonde, studying the young man's muscular body from head to toe, fancying what she observed, watching as the sweat rolled down his body. _What a fucking stud. _

Never had she witnessed with her eyes such a handsome hunk of man, and wasn't going to pass up this opportunity that fell into her lap. Swiftly she came up with an idea still behind the tree, intending to get the stud in her ship. She knew she was stranded but wanted to make the best of her situation, having been in space alone for months now.

With her idea set, she checked her body and made sure her breasts were clearly visible to the open eye and everything looked good. With everything set she walked forward, power in her walk, approaching Naruto.

"Excuse me." Mizuki said as she pushed her plentiful breasts forward.

Hearing a woman's voice Naruto stopped his training in mid-punch and turned around facing the woman, instantly laying his eyes on the bombshell. His eyes grew wide seeing the beautiful woman standing before him, looking her over, seeing the purple cat suit hugging her body, particularly small around her chest, making her massive breasts pop out. Her tits were far too big for her body thinking she would fall over, the biggest he had ever seen, the size of barrels hanging from her chest. She also had long luscious orange hair and red ruby lipstick.

"Yes mam?" He asked.

"I hope I didn't disturb you. I'm not from around here and could use some help." She explained with a smile.

"Um, what do you need? I'm happy to help." Naruto replied.

"How could I forget? Let me introduce myself. I'm Miss Tachibana Mizuki." Mizuki said as she extended her arm, Naruto extended his arm and took her hand giving her a handshake, noticing her hand felt silky smooth.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He replied.

"Naruto, nice to meet you. Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in Konoha's forest, just outside the village." He answered.

"Konoha's forest huh, it's a nice place." She replied.

"Do you need directions?" He quickly asked.

"Oh no… Well I could use some help, if you wouldn't mind, with my ship." She said pressing her breasts forward, causing Naruto to focus on the massive tits, his mind mesmerized by the melons.

"Did you say ship?" He asked thinking he didn't hear her correctly, knowing there wasn't a body of water for miles. She simply nodded.

"There isn't water for miles, what do you mean ship?" He asked, curious.

"Why don't you come with me and I can show you." She answered. Seeing as Naruto had been training all day, he thought why not help someone out.

"Ok, where is it?" He asked.

"Great, follow me." Miss Mizuki said with a smile. Naruto leaned down and grabbed his black t-shirt then brought it up and pulled it over his head. He then followed the woman leaving his training area, walking further into the forest.

The two walked for several minutes through the luscious forestry until they reached their destination. Walking past several trees they reached her ship. "There it is." She said with a smile. Walking into a clearing Naruto saw a massive odd looking vehicle, it was unlike anything he had ever seen, being massive with large wings and large engines in the back.

"Is this your ship?" Naruto asked not believing his eyes, knowing this woman had to be far from here.

"Yup. Come on let me show you." She said as they walked forward to the ship, Miss Mizuki pressed a button casing the hatch to quietly unlatch and open while a set of stairs shifted out of the ship, coming down until it reached ground floor. Reaching the ground floor they walked up the metal steps into the cockpit while Naruto followed the woman into her ship, letting his curiosity get to him.

He walked into the cockpit, once inside he was amazed to see what he found. Dashes, several different monitors with foreign text and controls, all tech he had never viewed. While Naruto looked around Mizuki pressed another button closing the cockpit door behind them.

"It's small in the here so will just have to manage" She stated. It was indeed cramped and the young blonde didn't know where to begin, seeing all the different controls, switches and dashes covering the entire ship.

"Nothing in this damn thing seems to work." Mizuki stated as she looked over her controls.

"I have never seen anything like this Miss Mizuki." He said still wondering what all the controls functions were.

"Sit down in the captain's seat Naruto, see if you can find anything." She told him. Naruto walked forward and sat down in the comfortable seat. Looking around, nothing familiar to him, never seeing this technology in his life.

As Mizuki was bent over, looking over her dash she went forward with her plan. She shoved her huge plump ass in front of Naruto's face. His vision was blurred by the massive perfect rump pushed into his face and his attention turned to the vast ass. He couldn't help but look at the beautiful plump butt, her purple suit hugging her curves.

Looking back Mizuki noticed a massive bulge growing inside the young man's pants, his huge rigid shaft stretched the fabric so tightly she could see the outline of his giant head, she smiled knowing her plan was working. She suddenly gasped, her pussy swiftly awash in juice, wetting the tiny fabric of her purple panties. She saw his dick looked more massive than anything she had ever witnessed. She turned back looking down at her controls gaining her composure.

"How old are you Naruto?" She asked causing Naruto to break his stare and look off to the side.

"Sixteen." He replied adverting his eyes from her vast butt, looking at nothing.

"Sixteen huh, such a young age… A man your age must always be thinking about women and their body's." She purred her voice trailing with a seductive tone. He turned towards her and didn't know what to say, his cock growing harder.

Miss Mizuki continued. "It's been so long, since I've been this close to such a handsome, young man Naruto." She said as she turned around facing the blonde, her massive tits pushed into his face and a seductive look in her eyes, while she bit her lip, deeply wanting the young man.

"I've been in space so long Naruto. Would you leave a woman in need, a woman in unbarring heat? I know you want to touch my tits, you've been starring at them. There so big and begged to be gripped by a man's firm hands." She desperately pleaded with a seductive tone.

Naruto didn't care if he just met this woman moments ago or even where she was from, he wanted his deepest desires. He lifted his arms and grabbed the massive tits of his desire, his fingers digging deep into her enormous jugs, the tit flesh squeezing between his fingers as he squeezed. She moaned out loud felling his strong bare hands against her tits, making her wet with desire. As he fondled her Naruto was memorized by the huge tits, the two biggest and softest things he ever touched.

"Oh, fuck play with my tits." She pleaded.

"Damn you're fucking hot." Naruto declared as he continued fondling her melons, losing himself in her giant cleavage. While his hands were latched to her breasts Mizuki gradually stood up and sat down on the young blonde's lap, his huge bulge up against her stomach, throbbing. She wrapped her hands around his, overlapping each other, grabbing them and slowly brought them up to the edge of her suit, placing them on the collar of her suit wanting the clothes off.

The young blonde looked up at the woman he met only moments ago, not believing this was happening. She simply nodded with a smile. With her conformation Naruto gripped her suit, not waiting a second to see the glorious melons and in an instant proceeded to rip the clothing. The leather ripped in half causing Mizuki to moan in surprise not knowing he could do that, revealing her naked massive breasts jiggling in front of his eyes, his eyes hungrily eating up her body.

Her pink, hershey kiss shaped nipples hardened in the cold air, pointing directly at the young ninja, just begging to be sucked. He looked up and down her figure, loving her insanely massive tits. Her breasts were perfectly perky, Naruto concluded they were at least k's, possibly bigger, triple the size of his Hokage's massive melons.

Mizuki gently placed her finger under his chin and brought his face up. Once he was facing her she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his sharing a passionate kiss with the young blonde as he wrapped his arms around her back. It was a kiss she never felt in her life, so exotic and pussy quivering. They shared the heated kiss until she slowly leaned back, placing her face near his ear.

"Play with me." She whispered into his ear, he could feel her warm breath against his skin. This spurred him on as he placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up her warm body, tracing the curves from her wide thighs, all the way to her sizable bosom. The space captain moaned as she felt his hands run up her body. Planting his hands back on her breasts he harshly squeezed the tit flesh and fondled the massive mummeries. He pinched her fat nipples severely, all the while Miss Mizuki moaned uncontrollably, as her pussy moistened further, never being this aroused or played with.

"Fuck, your ridiculously huge tits are remarkable." He stated.

"I'm glad you like them so much stud… My nipples are so hard for you." Mizuki purred. Leaning forward, Naruto put a fat nipple into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the bud. He began suckling, while he raised his hand and pulled severely on her left nipple, causing the bombshell to moan out in ecstasy while she put her hands in his feathery hair. He sucked gently at her right nipple, then her left. Her knees began to weaken. The stimulating, sexual feeling she got as he sucked and licked, getting her nipples wet. She felt she would reach her limit, deep in her pussy nearing her orgasm.

"Oh fu-ck!" Her sexual arousal became greater as he sucked her tits, his abnormally large cock pressing against her thighs and crotch. Naruto greedily suckling on the fat erect tit and to his surprise, tit-milk oozed out of the large nipple, just as he gulped it down Mizuki threw her head back as she screamed out into the cockpit, her pussy in spasm, juices overflowing. She rode out her amazing orgasm as the blonde gulped down her delicious milk. She rode it out, her body quivering getting her purple panties soaked.

She came down from her high, gaining her breath as he hungrily drank more, squeezing the tit. He drank a full quart then stopped releasing the nipple.

"Damn that tastes good." He stated.

"Oh fuck you're a naughty one, drinking my milk." Mizuki purred as she caught her breath. He smiled with a grin and leaned forward planting his head between the massive tits, his head being lost in the insane cleavage. She giggled as he motor-boated his head back in forth, the soft tits grazing against his face.

"Fuck your tits." Naruto stated as he leaned back starring into the woman's purple eyes. Their eyes met and she leaned forward pressing her lips back to his. She felt his cock was throbbing powerfully to get out of his pants, tarring through the fabric trying desperately to break free. Feeling hotter than ever, she leaned back, her breathing much heavier, as she hooked her fingers underneath his shirt and lifted it up. Once out of the way she gazed over the young blonde's massive muscles and rock hard six pack, seeing what she assumed to be a black tattoo on his abs. She pressed her hands to his abs and traced his strong muscles down until she reached his cock witnessing his massive budge.

"Are you throbbing for me Naruto. Do you want me to suck you off." Mizuki purred.

"Yes." He stated. Slowly she trailed down his body, her soft breasts pressing against his body. Naruto watched as the bombshell sunk down to her knees and wrapped her fingers around the waistband of his pants. She looked at him for a moment with a smile. Then instantly, she brought his pants down to the ground. His massive dick flung out into the open air standing tall causing Mizuki to shriek seeing the largest cock she ever encountered, inches in front of her face.

"Holy fuck. That's your dick!" She said astounded, eyes growing wide as she gasped in awe at the monster before her. Before Miss Mizuki, stood Naruto's tall sixteen inch monster cock, with testicals double the size of her fist. It looked menacing to her, it looked like it would destroy her little pussy. She felt incredibly turned on as she stared at his absurd huge monster cock, thicker than her forearm. Not being able to comprehend the unbelievable size of him.

Very gradually the space captain extended her arm wrapping her hand around the base, her fingers grasping him feeling how hot and throbbing powerfully he was, her hand not being able to cover half of his thickness. It was so incredibly hard, veins and a strong feeling more rigid and dense than any of the men she'd been with. She lost track of time as she studied the fat dick before her, in complete awe.

"Miss Mizuki." Naruto stated looking down at the woman between his legs. Mizuki had been starring for a minute straight lost in thought, his words snapping her back to reality, glancing up at Naruto still in shock.

"What a fucking enormous dick… Naruto you have the biggest fucking penis." Mizuki stated looking up at him. With his cock still in hand she couldn't wait to see what he tasted like deep down her throat. _Can't wait to give this big boy a ride. _Gently she began to massage his shaft, stroking him off, moving her hand up and down the entire length. The busty woman smiled watching as his cock throbbed.

"That feels so fucking good." Naruto cooed. She smiled liking how the young ninja enjoyed her hand job.

"Let Miss Mizuki's mouth take care of you." She stated as she leaned forward and gave a gentle lick to the underside of his throbbing cock triggering Naruto to groan. She then gave the massive bulbous head a very long slow lick, trailing circles around his head Naruto feeling ecstasy. She then felt ready for the impossible shaft.

The bombshell leaned forward and opened her maw wide to receive the immense dick, her jaw stretching wide to accommodate the enormous manmeat. With one last look into Naruto's eyes she pushed the massive head into her greedy little mouth. His massive girth stretched her lips as she took in as much of him as she could. Her lips were pulled so far apart by taking him inside she felt they would snap. With the fat penis-head filling her stretched mouth she was having trouble fitting more cock down, cheeks bulging.

Pushing forward the cock filling her, savoring the taste of Naruto's manmeat as she pushed forward, stretching her throat. Naruto groaned as her tight mouth suffocated his cock. Tears ran down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick she could have hoped for, traveling further down, her saliva coating the thick trunk. Once she made it to ten inches she came to a halt, his dick deep down the back of her throat, his thick head pressing against her the back of her throat.

"Of fuck Miss Mizuki." Naruto delighted the tight mouth smothering his cock as he placed his hands on top of her head. She brought her lips back up to his head, sucking tightly as she did and continued the process. It was her goal to take this stud's entire godly shaft into her mouth. Sucking the first ten inches while stocking the rest, her head rocking upon his shaft. She kept up this pace for several minutes, wanting the young blonde's fat cockmeat. With each stroke she took him a bit deeper down causing her to gag and cough, no regard for her loss of breath.

Soon it became clear, never could she image being able to take the full mast of his manmeat. She thought she met her match, unable to tame this massive monster. She came to halt unable to take more and looked up at Naruto. He looked down to see why she stopped. Naruto slowly pushed her down, inch by meaty inch. She took him further, his cock pushing down her throat, cutting of her air. After several strokes she stopped her nose pressing against his waist, she had taken the entire fat sixteen inched prick into her throat. His rod so deep down in her throat her neck bulging, clearly visible.

"Holy fuck you took my entire cock." Naruto said pleased with the sight, his manmeat so far deep in the woman's throat. Slowly she traveled back up to the head. She moved at a slow pace getting used to the size. Once ready she wanted to provide Naruto with the finest treat she could think of.

In an instant Mizuki moved her mouth with unearthly haste. Slamming her head down on him and pulling back up with no regard for her sputtering, gagging and loss of breath. Naruto slammed his hands on the arm rests and gripped them, feeling her tight mouth moving with such speed, in total ecstasy as this woman he only met minutes ago was sucking his fat dick at an absurd speed. The space captain certainly put effort into her sucking, using her technique on the stud's thick manmeat, her head a blur as she raised her hands stroking the base. She sucked, lapped and drooled all over him, her drool traveling down making his cock glisten. She pushed even further as she took sixteen inches of dick in her mouth, his musky smell intoxicating. Naruto grinned felling total ecstasy as this woman sucked him off, her tight mouth coaxing his fat cock.

She sucked him vigorously, working with her hands, lips and tongue to pleasure him. He seemed perfectly in control with his enormous erection getting all the attention she could give it, with no sign of being close to ejaculating. She gagged as she worked his fat prick, keeping up her pace, swallowing pre cum whenever he fired it and stroking him.

A half an hour came and went of a fierce blowjob, Mizuki working her damndest to receive his cum. She finally was about to receive her prize, Naruto felt his balls tighten and his cock expanded in her mouth. Mizuki tried to cry out as she felt the girth of his cock get even thicker making her throat bulge out even more obscenely.

"Fuck." Was all Mizuki heard before Naruto grabbed a hold of head and forcefully slammed her down his massive pole. Once she was secured down his dick, he fired his first unearthly blast of thick white jizz directly down the big titted woman's throat, instantly filling her mouth. She felt the hot thick liquid gushing down her throat, a large amount filling up her stomach while the rest was forced back up her, spilling out of her nose. Huge blasts continued to hose down her throat causing her to choke. Just as soon as she swallowed his cum she began to cum herself, even more forcefully than before. Her muscles tightened as the orgasm surged through her, releasing the pressure and making her legs go weak. Her fem-cum gushed out as he fired a profuse amount of cum, her belly began to look four months pregnant.

As soon as she swallowed a blast of cum more would fill her mouth to the point she couldn't swallow any more. She held him in her mouth for a long time while his cock pulsed and throbbed as delicious huge orgasmic spasms cramped her vagina. After a minute he released his hold and she released his cock.

Still ejaculating he fired more thick spunk into her face covering her completely. His spunk traveled far and covered the entire dashboard seeping into the controls. After two long minutes he fired his last blast and stopped. He laid back in the chair smiling pleased with himself, as semen covered Mizuki's entire body, running down her chin onto her breasts. He looked at the mess he created, his thick semen masking everything in the cockpit, hoping the woman he just met wouldn't be livid.

"Fuck Naruto I've never seen so much cum in my life." She said surprised.

"You were just so fucking good." He stated. She looked over and saw her entire front window was covered in the thick cum, not a space wasn't covered with the plentiful white jizz. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.

"Sorry about your dash." He said.

"Oh it's ok." She replied as she wiped her face with her finger wiping the jizz from her face, then licking her finger. The cum hit her taste buds and she adored the taste, never had she tasted cum like this. "Naruto, you're cum tastes wonderful." She couldn't believe how delicious it tasted, the greatest treat she ever had, more sweet then her favorite candy. Once she was done with her meal she looked back at the young blonde and noticed he was still hard and throbbing. "You're still hard?" She couldn't believe.

"I guess so." He responded.

"Alright then, stay seated and enjoy this Naruto." She stood up and spun around as she began to trail her hands up and down her body. She took off her purple panties revealing her soaked pussy, glistening with anticipation. Her pussy was wet and hot, begging for attention. Naruto sat back in his chair and watched the show before him. Her hips looked silky smooth with a small patch of orange bush just above her pussy. The orange haired bombshell spun around her fat butt and massive tits bouncing. The sight before him was the greatest he ever witnessed, his cock throbbing. She turned back towards him and walked forward swaying her hips.

"Thanks for the show." Naruto stated.

"It's the least I could do, you giving me the biggest cock in all." She climbed atop of him and leaned forward giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, now it's time to give your dick a nice ride." She grabbed his prick and rubbed the shaft against her clit. She threw her head back and gasped in delight, pleasure tingling her body. Mizuki thought she would cum just from the thought of putting him inside her.

"Oh my, your fat dick is going to ruin me," She said, her hand still pushing the dick tightly to her clit as Naruto planted his hands on her hips.

"Have to take this nice and slow." Planting one hand on his shoulder for balance she squatted above him, gripping Naruto's fat cock aiming for her twat. As slowly as possible she lowered herself down on the devastating rod. His head came in contact with her soaking pussy bringing out a loud long moan from her. Gradually she took him taking her time, the pain unbelievable, the fat head pushing into her little pussy stretching her. Naruto groaned his throbbing cock taken by the drenched tight twat.

"Fuck." She stated. Lowering herself further she took the devastating inches, stretching her tiny pussy to a size unknown to her, triggering so much pain, gritting her teeth. Her hands soared up to grasp Naruto's shoulders as her pussy was stretched unbelievably wide.

Naruto's hands moved from her hips back to her ass as he gripped her juicy fat ass, taking two handfuls of big ass cheeks. While Mizuki was having trouble traveling down ten inches she went back up and continued the process, gently bouncing trying her best to pound his huge rod into her. Never had she felt so full, or in such pleasure before. Pain shot up her body as the large cock stretched her pussy to outright proportions, vigorously bouncing up and down on top of the blonde's first ten inches, still not ready for the entire shaft.

"Your pussy's so tight Miss Mizuki." Naruto grunted, her pussy squeezing his dick. She looked at him and leaned forward kissing the young blonde yet again. They stayed clamped to each other, lips together for a long kiss, then he inserted his tongue into his mouth. She felt his dick respond further, pressing into her twat. She leaned back starring into Naruto's eyes. There was a look in her eye, she wanted it and he wanted to fuck.

Without hesitation he grabbed her ass tighter and slammed his hips forward, thursting twelve inches into her unready tight pussy, her massive tits bouncing in the process, Mizuki's breath taken away. Without a moment's notice for her to get ready he began to thrust up at blinding speeds into her welcoming pussy, his body a blur. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, she felt the best experience of her life, the cock she was destined to have destroying her twat, turning her brain to mush, thinking of only him the man she just met. She found her destined partner, she would please him no matter what, as long as she got his perfect massive dick every day.

He brought his hips down and with a powerful thrust he punched through her cervix causing her to scream at the top of her lungs, his sixteen inch cock filling her womb. Mizuki's pleasure went into overload. Her mind went vacant as ecstasy overwhelmed her. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Never had she felt anything so big in her pussy before and couldn't imagine the overwhelming orgasm that rushed through her entire being. She bucked on him and squirted all over his torso, completely lost. Over and over again the waves crashed through her, eyes rolling up into her skull as she came her brains out. He stayed balls deep inside her while she took a breather coming down from the best orgasm of her life, so ecstatic and beautiful, wave of her fem-cum washed over.

"Wow Naruto. This pussy, was made for a stud's cock like yours." Sweat ran down her body as she caught her breath. Once she looked up at him she was ready for more. He nodded and began to thrust into her harder and harder.

She slammed down as he thrusted forward matching each other's rhythm, making them in-twined as sweat ran down their bodies. Both their bodies moved with such fluidity, matching each other's powerful thrust's reaching a high unknown, both moving at an insane speed, Mizuki's little pussy taking on the insane dick.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Naruto barred his teeth as the bombshell's pussy engulfed him. Pleasure ran over his body, and just as he thought he couldn't ever feel better, Mizuki began to bounce above him harder. Both trying to fuck each other's brains out, matching each other's thrusts as her fucking grew more extreme. Each thrust made Mizuki's tits go ballistic, bouncing every which way.

"Ahhh I never been fucked by such a massive cock!" She screamed being fucked at an insane speed. Both kept up their thrusts never slowing down for a second.Her hips dove onto Naruto's dick fanatically, taking his sixteen inches into her hot twat. The thickness of his cock punished her with each and every thrust. Looking at Mizuki's stomach Naruto could make out a huge bulge running up her belly.

The young blonde lifted Mizuki's body and stood up in the cockpit. Gripping her large ass, he rammed his cock into her tight pussy. She yelled out in pleasure, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. His shaft entering her deep, reshaping her pussy. She was a bitch in heat getting pounded nonstop by a fat cock. Mizuki leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, getting ferociously pounded by the standing blonde.

Half an hour passed of Naruto viscously slamming his cock into Mizuki's womb, she couldn't comprehend how this young man had unlimited power thrusting at blinding speeds around the clock, making her cum nonstop, but she loved every second of it. Finally he felt himself nearing his limit, his thrusts becoming more wild.

"I'm goanna cum in your fucking tight pussy!" Naruto yelled feeling his orgasm nearing, ready to fill her up. She felt his cock expanded twice the size deep inside her pussy, reading his load.

"Give it to me! Fucking cum so hard you get me pregnant with your baby!" She demanded. Naruto thrusted deep several more times, powerfully pushing his cock deep into her womb. With a final thrust his dick throbbing in her womb he exploded. A massive blast of thick jizz fired straight into Mizuki's womb, filling her up with so much hot cum. Almost a gallon of thick cum filled the orange haired bombshell. She felt the hot spunk inside her womb filling her, making her grin. Mizuki's belly started to swell, Naruto stuffing her with his thick spunk, he never appeared to stop.

After several minutes Naruto was done stuffing her womb**. **He placed her down on the seat and continued firing shots of cum. After a final blast onto the bombshell's tits Naruto stopped.

He stood there looking at the mess he made, looking down at the bombshell masked by his cum and her belly looking nine months pregnant. The worn out space captain caught her breath. She looked up and to her surprise she found herself looking at his monster cock not more than an inch from her face still rigid as ever and throbbing causing her to gasp. She looked up to see the blonde still ready as ever to fuck.

"Mizuki I can't get enough." Naruto stated looking down at the woman.

Hours later-

Tachibana Mizuki had worked up the sweat of her entire life. On the ground she laid her body limp trying to catch her breath, while copious amounts of thick cum oozed from her expanded pussy creating a large puddle on the floor. The cum covered the windows, the chair and the dashboard getting deep into the controls, the entire cockpit roofed with the thick cum. Naruto ejaculated a total number of eight times, filling Mizuki's holes. Sweat ran down both their body's as they regained their breath.

Tachibana laid there thinking of the most intense fuck she had in her existence, experiencing more orgasms then she could count. She looked over at the young man who had fucked her full of his cum, sitting in her chair. They looked at each other, two people who barely knew each other fucked for hours, both wanting more, never had they experienced orgasms quite like the one's they just had.

"That was incredible Naruto." She said eyes glistening with satisfaction looking over at the stud.

"Yea that was fucking intense… Sorry about the mess and not being able to fix your ship." He replied grabbing his clothes and pulling them on.

"Oh don't worry about it." She said as she flipped her hand. She brought up her hand and quickly licked up the spunk. Once she swallowed it down she stood up having trouble walking and grabbed another cat-suit pulling it up over her large ass and tits. Once she was fully clothed she walked back to Naruto.

"Thanks for the best fuck Naruto." She stated as she looked out of her cockpit seeing it was now dark outside. "Well it's getting late and my ship still doesn't work." She said. Naruto wasn't one to leave a woman stranded.

"You can stay with me if you like." Naruto stated.

"Oh, if I'm not intruding."

"You kidding, I can't have you out here alone."

"Alright then let me just check a few things before we leave." Once she was ready she opened the hatch. They jumped out both landing on the ground beneath them.

"So Naruto would you mind telling me something about yourself?" She asked. They walked through the forest towards his apartment, Naruto explaining the village she was in and Mizuki explaining who she was. She had no idea the place she had landed but she felt happy she did.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
